Victims of Love
by SeraVX
Summary: Frostiron / Tony and Loki treffen sich nach zwei Jahren Funkstille wieder. Aber können sie so einfach da weiter machen, wo sie aufgehört haben? / Geplanter Oneshot, der doch länger wird. *lach*


**Victims of Love **

**Kapitel 1**

Es war kurz vor Jahresende, als die Avengers beschlossen, den Jahreswechsel in der Schweiz zu verbringen, wo Tony ein weiteres Anwesen besaß und sie endlich einmal ein paar Tage entspannen könnten. Es hatte einige Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, doch am Ende hatten sie Director Fury überzeugen können, dass S.H.I.E.L.D. auch einmal drei Tage ohne seine Kampftruppe auskommen würde. Am Abend des 29. Dezember waren sie also alle in Tonys Jet gestiegen und hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht.

Sogar Thor war mit von der Partie und er hatte ihnen ein Geschenk aus Asgard mitgebracht, von dem aber niemand so recht begeistert zu sein schien. Als es hieß, er würde seinen kleinen Bruder mit auf die Reise nehmen, hatten sich sofort alle lautstark dagegen ausgesprochen. Alle bis auf einen. Tony hatte den anderen nur amüsiert zugehört, wie sie die wüstesten Beschimpfungen los gelassen hatten, bevor er in einer ruhigeren Minute gemeint hatte:

„Warum nehmen wir ihn nicht mit? Das wird sicher lustig."

Die anderen hatten ihn angesehen, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, was Tony aber nur zu einem Lachen verleitet hatte.

„Also schön. Dann wirst aber auch DU die Verantwortung übernehmen, wenn etwas schief geht", hatte Steve nach einer langen Zeit des Überlegens darauf geantwortet.

Tony hatte nur mit den Achseln gezuckt und ein „Meinetwegen", von sich gegeben, ohne zu wissen, worauf er sich damit einließ.

Thor hatte ihm dankbar einen Klaps auf den Rücken gegeben, der wohl wohlwollend gemeint war, ihm aber fast die Rippen brach und ihn ein paar Meter nach vorn stolpern ließ.

„Ich wusste, ich könnte mich auf dich verlassen, Mann aus Metall."

Tony hatte ein leicht schmerzverzerrtes Grinsen zu Stande gebracht und hielt sich danach den Rücken. Wenn Thor wüsste, aus welchem Grund er der Sache wirklich zugestimmt hatte, würde er ihm vermutlich nicht mehr so dankbar sein.

In den nächsten Tagen hatten sich alle auf ihren kleinen Trip vorbereitet und man hatte beschlossen, dass Thor Loki erst zum Zeitpunkt der Abreise mitbrachte, da sich niemand sicher fühlte, wenn der Gott der Lügen schon vorher unter ihnen weilte. Am Flugplatz angekommen war Tony nicht überrascht, als die gesamte Mannschaft noch vor dem Jet wartete, bis er angekommen war. Auch Thor und Loki standen schon bereit, doch Loki hatte sich mehr als deutlich von allen anderen distanziert. Tony fragte sich insgeheim, ob es nicht vielleicht auch anders herum gewesen war und die anderen sich von ihm distanziert hatten. Als letzter ankommend, da Pepper ihm noch einiges an Arbeit aufgedrückt hatte, breitete er die Arme aus und begrüßte alle auf seine typisch aufmerksamkeitsheischende Art, als er aus dem Auto stieg.

„Willkommen, meine Freunde! Ich hoffe, ihr werdet einen angenehmen Flug mit StarkAir haben."

Er lachte und winkte sie dann ins Flugzeug, während er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Loki auf ihn zutrat.

„Mr. Stark, mir wurde zugetragen, dass ich mich bei Ihnen für diese wundervolle Einladung bedanken muss", raunte er ihm zu, doch seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

An Lokis Blick konnte Tony deutlich sehen, dass er überall lieber wäre als hier inmitten seiner einstigen Feinde. Der Playboy blickte über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille und grinste Loki breit an.

„Ich nehme den Dank gerne an. Und nun hopp ins Flugzeug, Ziegenpeter. Der Pilot wartet nicht gern!"

Er machte eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung Jet, woraufhin Loki nur die Augen verdrehte und los stakste. Tony entwich ein leiser Seufzer. Es war schon mehr als zwei Jahre her und doch war da etwas an Loki, von dem er einfach nicht die Finger lassen konnte. Und er würde sich wieder die Finger an ihm verbrennen. Da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Auf dem Flug versuchte Tony, die Stimmung mit ein paar Anekdoten und Witzen zu heben, doch Thor und Jane waren die einzigen, die sich darauf einließen. Alle anderen sahen ihn an, als würden sie ihm den Hals umdrehen wollen. Besonders Loki, der sich wieder so weit entfernt von allen gesetzt hatte, wie er konnte. Irgendwann gab er es schließlich auf und überließ seine Mitstreiter ihrem Bordprogramm. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die nächsten Tage ein wenig entspannter ablaufen würden. Schließlich sollte dies ein Erholungsurlaub für alle werden. Doch mit Loki an Bord war die unterschwellige Bedrohung wohl für jeden spürbar. Der Gott versuchte aber auch nicht, auf die anderen zuzugehen und frühere Zwistigkeiten aus dem Weg zu räumen, weshalb Tony doch stark bezweifelte, dass dieser Jahreswechsel sehr gesittet ablaufen würde.

Als sie in Zürich landeten, warteten dort schon einige Limousinen auf die Truppe. Da niemand gerne mit Loki allein war, durfte Thor zusammen mit Jane seinen kleinen Bruder begleiten, was er auch ohne Wenn und Aber tat. Anscheinend war ihm noch nicht aufgefallen, wie feindselig sich alle anderen dem jüngeren Gott gegenüber verhielten. Oder er ignorierte es absichtlich. Das breite Grinsen und sein fröhliches Lachen verließen jedenfalls nie sein Gesicht. Und irgendwann steckte es die anderen doch an, sodass sie, als sie in Tonys Anwesen das Wohnzimmer für die Party dekorierten, doch schon etwas entspannter waren. Loki hatte sich derweil in das ihm zugedachte Zimmer zurückgezogen und man vermutete, dass er dieses so schnell auch nicht wieder verlassen würde. Thor versuchte ein paar Mal, ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich doch zu ihnen zu gesellen, doch immer, wenn er zu den anderen zurückkam, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und ließ sich auf die Couch neben Clint und Natascha fallen.

Es war schon Abend am 30. Dezember, als sie sich zum Essen an den großen Tisch zusammen setzten. Tony, der nicht mehr mit hatte ansehen können, wie sich Loki ausschloss, war einfach in das Zimmer des Gottes spaziert, wo dieser ein Buch lesend auf dem Bett gesessen hatte und hatte ihn ohne ein Wort am Arm gepackt und hinter sich hergezogen. Eventuelle Proteste hatte er ignoriert, ebenso wie die Morddrohungen, die in seine Richtung ausgestoßen worden waren. Er wusste schließlich, dass Loki dieses niemals ernst meinte. Oder er hoffte es jedenfalls. Nachdem sie sich zwei Jahre nicht gesehen hatten, war es möglich, dass egal, was Loki jemals für ihn empfunden hatte, inzwischen verklungen war. Er setzte den schmollenden Gott neben seinen Bruder und ging dann zu seinem Platz am anderen Ende des Tisches. Er hob sein Weinglas und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

„Meine Freunde und Mitstreiter! Ich bin froh, dass ihr alle meiner Einladung gefolgt seid und hoffe, wir werden hier eine partyreiche Zeit verbringen! Trinkt, esst und habt Spaß! Und lasst euch nicht von dem kleinen Miesepeter da drüben die Stimmung verderben!", meinte er mit einem Grinsen und Kopfnicken in Lokis Richtung, der ihm sogleich ein tiefes Knurren zur Antwort gab.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Stark!", grummelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Erstaunlicherweise brachte dies alle anderen zum Lachen, denn sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass er Tony gleich an die Gurgel gehen würde für die frechen Worte, anstatt nur die Arme zu verschränken und Tony mit einem mörderischen Blick anzusehen. Tony schenkte Loki ein kleines Zwinkern, was aber außer dem Gott niemand mitbekam und setzte sich, damit sie endlich mit dem Essen beginnen konnten. Während er sich mit Clint und Natascha unterhielt, wanderte sein Blick allerdings über den Rand seines Glases immer wieder unbewusst zum schwarzhaarigen Gott hinüber und jedesmal starrten zwei grüne Augen zurück. Tony wandte den Blick schnell wieder ab, aber er fragte sich, ob Loki ihn wohl die ganze Zeit so durchdringend anstarrte. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, dass er sich mit Thor unterhielt und wohl auch mit Bruce, der sich als einziger noch in Lokis Nähe traute. Doch da er selbst so abgelenkt war, verschwendete er bald keinen Gedanken mehr daran. Abgesehen davon musste er Steve ablenken, der Loki die ganze Zeit mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.

Nach dem Essen verteilte sich die Gruppe auf das Haus und während Clint und Natascha Musik auflegten und tanzten, setzten sich Thor und Steve zusammen und tranken um die Wette, während Bruce, Jane und Tony daneben standen und sie anfeuerten, nebenbei aber doch noch ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu Stande brachten. Loki hatte sich in einer Ecke des Raumes niedergelassen und beobachtete alles mit versteinerter Miene. Tony konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck genau ablesen, was er dachte: ‚Worauf habe ich mich hier nur eingelassen?' Das brachte ihn zum Lachen, was ihm wiederum von Bruce und Jane einen besorgten Seitenblick einbrachte. Tony klopfte dem Doc nur aufmunternd auf die Schulter und deutete dann mit seinem Whiskey-Glas auf Loki.

„Ich kümmer mich mal um unseren Grinch da drüben."

Bruce nickte und Tony befüllte noch ein zweites Glas, das er mit hinüber nahm und Loki vor die Nase hielt.

„Nimm schon. Du siehst aus, als könntest du das gebrauchen."

Loki nahm das Glas zögernd an, während sein Blick auf Tonys Gesicht haftete. Dieser ließ sich neben dem Gott nieder und stieß das eigene Glas an seines, ehe er einen Schluck nahm. Eine ganze Zeit sagten sie beide nichts und saßen nur still an ihren Gläsern nippend beieinander, bis Loki das Wort ergriff:

„Ich muss zugeben, Anthony, es verwundert mich, dass du mich hierher eingeladen hast. Woher der Sinneswandel?"

Tony lächelte still, ehe er sein Augenmerk auf den Gott neben sich lenkte.

„Ich war es nicht, der vor zwei Jahren einfach ohne ein Wort gegangen ist", merkte er an.

Loki aber schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf.

„Du hättest dasselbe getan, nach dieser Demütigung."

Tony zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte Loki ein wenig verwundert an.

„Demütigung? Von was redest du da?"

Man musste Loki zu Gute halten, dass er sein Pokerface wirklich bis zur Perfektion trainiert hatte. Wortlos erhob er sich und drückte Tony sein Glas in die Hand, bevor er ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte und den Raum verließ. Tony wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Was zur Hölle hatte ER denn falsch gemacht? Loki war doch derjenige gewesen, der in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion verschwunden war. Anscheinend zurück in den Schoß seiner Familie, wenn er das richtig vermutete. Und er hatte es nicht einmal für nötig befunden, ihn noch einmal aufzusuchen. Also hatte Tony natürlich versucht, den kleinen Bastard zu vergessen und mit seinem Leben weiter zu machen, wie bisher. Aber Loki wieder zu sehen, hatte all die Fragen von damals wieder aufgeworfen und all die Wunden wieder aufgerissen, die er so sehr hatte verstecken wollen.

Grummelnd erhob er sich, stellte die Gläser beiseite und folgte Loki. Da er vermutete, dass der Gott vermutlich in sein Zimmer verschwunden war, suchte er ihn zunächst einmal dort. Ohne anzuklopfen riss er die Tür auf und fand sich einem übel gelaunten Gott gegenüber, der ihn ebenso missmutig ansah, wie Tony wohl ihn.

„Also, hör mir mal zu, Ziegenpeter. Ich hab dir damals nichts getan, was rechtfertigt, dass du einfach so aus meinem Leben verschwindest!"

Loki aber brachte darauf nur ein verächtliches Schnauben zu Stande.

„Ach nein? Das hab ich aber anders in Erinnerung, Anthony."

Tony legte den Kopf schief und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust. Er fragte sich, worauf Loki genau anspielte, aber wenn er ihn fragte, würde der Gott ihm vermutlich nur sagen, er solle es selbst herausfinden. Deshalb ließ er sich nun auf dem Bettrand nieder und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Sorry, aber… ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!"

In Gedanken rekapitulierte er die Wochen, bevor Loki aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. Ihre ‚Beziehung', wenn man es so nennen wollte, hatte von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern gestanden. Sie hatten sich immer heimlich und hinter dem Rücken aller anderen treffen müssen, da weder Tony noch Loki wollten, dass es publik wurde, dass Tony sich mit ihrem Feind eingelassen hatte. Tony wusste gar nicht mehr genau, wann das zwischen ihnen überhaupt angefangen hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er öfter als ihm lieb war, von Loki in seiner Werkstatt besucht worden war. Und irgendwann hatte das eine zum anderen geführt und wer war er, dass er jemanden so Gutaussehendes wie Loki von der Bettkante stieß? Ja, er war vielleicht mental nicht ganz stabil, aber wer von ihnen war das schon? Es hatte Tony gefallen, dass der andere ihm immer kontra gegeben hatte und sie sich selbst, als sie ‚zusammen gekommen' waren, noch immer Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen konnten, ohne dass es einer von ihnen persönlich nahm. Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte es vielleicht schon Anzeichen gegeben, dass Loki das zwischen ihnen ernster nahm, als Tony selbst es getan hatte. Seine Zunge war nach einigen Monaten längst nicht mehr so scharf gewesen wie am Anfang ihrer Liaison. Doch weswegen Loki ihm nun vorwarf, ihn gedemütigt zu haben, war Tony nicht ganz klar. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er gemeinsam mit den Avengers Weihnachten gefeiert und am Abend des Weihnachtstages in seinem Wohnzimmer des Stark Towers auf Loki gewartet, mit dem er sich hatte treffen wollen, wenn die anderen zu Bett gegangen waren. Doch zu seiner Verwirrung war der Gott nie aufgetaucht. Durch Thor hatte er irgendwann erfahren, dass Loki nicht mehr auf der Erde weilte und nach Asgard zurück gekehrt war. Doch warum er sich nicht von ihm verabschiedet hatte, das begriff Tony bis heute nicht. Er hatte sich einfach eingeredet, Loki war seiner überdrüssig geworden und hatte einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt, sich mit ihm abzugeben. Doch insgeheim hatte er immer gehofft, Loki würde eines Tages doch wieder in seinem Leben auftauchen. Er hätte nicht einmal eine Erklärung verlangt. Das dachte er zumindest bis vor einem Jahr. Zu jener Zeit hatte er die Hoffnung endgültig aufgegeben. Thor war immer wieder auf die Erde gekommen, um Jane zu besuchen, doch von Loki hatte er nie etwas erwähnt. Und Tony war einfach niemand, der anderen lange nachtrauerte.

Doch jetzt, wo Loki wieder da war, musste er einfach wissen, was damals vorgefallen war und was den Gott veranlasst hatte, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds fort zu gehen. Er blickte nachdenklich zu ihm auf und traf nun auf einen mehr fragenden, als wütenden Blick des Älteren.

„Also, Loki… Was ist passiert? Warum bist du einfach so verschwunden?"

Loki, der nicht genau abschätzen konnte, ob Tony ihn mit dieser Frage ärgern wollte, da er doch genau wissen musste, warum er gegangen war, knurrte nun und packte Tony mit beiden Händen am Kragen, zog ihn auf die Beine und wirbelte ihn durch den Raum, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Wand prallte, an die er den Erfinder drückte.

„Was sollen diese Spielchen, Anthony? Du wolltest mich nicht, wozu hätte ich also da bleiben sollen?"

Tony, der allerdings immer noch nicht verstand, worauf Loki hinaus wollte, blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Was zur Hölle redest du da? Wann habe ich je gesagt, dass ich dich nicht will?"

Dieser Satz ließ Loki in seinem Versuch, Tony an die Gurgel zu gehen, kurz innehalten.

„Was soll das nun wieder bedeuten? Deine Taten sprechen eindeutiger für sich als deine Worte! Also versuche nicht, mich wieder in deinen Bann zu ziehen. Das wird kein zweites Mal gelingen!"

Tony musste ob Lokis Wortwahl nun doch etwas lachen.

„Ich weiß nur, dass wir uns treffen wollten, aber du bist nie erschienen! Warum nicht?"

Loki ließ die Hand, die an Tonys Kehle ruhte, auf dessen Brust sinken und bedeckte mit ihr den Arc Reaktor, der durch Tonys T-Shirt schimmerte. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er Tony weiter schmoren und überlegen ließ, oder es ihm endlich sagte. Ein Blick in Tonys nun doch etwas besorgtes Gesicht, ließ Loki schwer seufzen. Er krallte die Finger in den Stoff des T-Shirts und kam Tonys Gesicht näher, bevor er zischte:

„Ich habe dir ein Geschenk in deinem Schlafzimmer hinterlassen, aber nachdem du darauf nicht reagiert hast, konnte dies ja nur eine Bedeutung haben. Und ich habe daraus meine Konsequenzen gezogen. Ich lasse mich nicht zum Narren halten, Stark!", sprach er ihn nun wieder unpersönlich an und ließ von Tony ab.

Tony kramte in seinem Gedächtnis, doch die Worte des Gottes wollten einfach keinen Sinn machen. Er hatte nie ein Geschenk erhalten. Daran würde er sich mit Sicherheit erinnern. Schließlich war es von Loki gekommen.

„Was für ein Geschenk? Ich hab etwas Derartiges nie vorgefunden. Es sei denn, ich habs nicht als Geschenk erkannt."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und blickte Loki fragend an. Loki konnte ein bitteres Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Und das, wo ich mir die Mühe gemacht habe, es nach den Gebräuchen Midgards zu verpacken."

Tony aber schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Sorry… Aber da war kein solches Geschenk."

Er würde Jarvis nach ihrer Rückkehr die Überwachungsbänder abspielen lassen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht zu betrunken gewesen war, um es zu sehen. Er hatte es doch nicht etwa vielleicht weggeworfen?

„Aber was war es denn nun?"

„Das Geschenk ist mir völlig egal, Anthony! Viel wichtiger war die Botschaft, die ich dir mit diesem Geschenk übermittelt hatte!"

Den Gott traf nur ein aufforderndes Nicken, mit seiner Erklärung fortzufahren, was Loki ein frustriertes Schnaufen abverlangte, bevor er den Blick senkte und flüsterte:

„Ich hatte eine Notiz angefügt, auf der ich dir meine Gefühle offenbart hatte!"

Tony sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, ehe sich seine Augen weiteten und sein Mund plötzlich staubtrocken wurde.

„Gefühle?", brachte er mit einem leichten Krächzen heraus und fasste sich an den Hals. Er schluckte ein paar Mal, während Loki seinen Blick wieder auf ihn richtete und ihn ernst musterte.

„Ja, auch ich besitze so etwas, Anthony! Sieh mich nicht so an, als wäre dies eines der sieben Wunder Midgards!"

Tony aber musste in seinem Kopf erst einmal eins und eins zusammen zählen, bis er einen Sinn hinter all dem erkannte.

„Und deshalb bist du gegangen? Weil ich darauf nicht reagiert habe? Wer schreibt heutzutage denn auch noch Liebesbriefe?! Warum hast du es mir nicht ins Gesicht gesagt?"

Tony glaubte, einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des Gottes zu sehen, doch das konnte er sich auch nur eingebildet haben, als Loki ihn nun wütend ansah.

„Hätte das etwas an deiner Zurückweisung geändert?"

Tony verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja?! Ich wusste ja nicht mal, dass du… ich meine…"

„In dich verliebt bin?", bot Loki an und Tony nickte nur stumm. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Loki von seinen Gefühlen in der Gegenwartsform gesprochen hatte, doch er hielt es für besser, ihn nun nicht darauf hinzuweisen. Stattdessen ging er auf den Gott zu und hob eine Hand, die er ihm an die Wange legte.

„Wenn du mir was zu sagen hast, dann sags mir direkt, ok?"

Loki nickte, dennoch entzog er sich der Hand an seiner Wange und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie. Gerade noch im rechten Moment, bevor ein aufgeregter Clint ins Zimmer stürzte und ausrief:

„Tony, komm schnell, Thor verwüstet gerade dein Wohnzimmer und wir können ihn nicht stoppen!"

Tony warf Loki nur einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe dieser stumm nickte und ihm und Clint ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Dann würde ihre Aussprache wohl warten müssen, bis sie den rasenden Donnergott beruhigt hatten. Vorzugsweise mit sanfter Gewalt. Denn gut zureden ließ er sich selten, wenn er so tobte.


End file.
